


make you feel nice and comfortable

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec can't dance but Magnus is trying to guide him, Happy Belated Birthday Roja!!!, Learning to Dance, M/M, this is just dumb and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: Once everyone leaves Alec's birthday party, Magnus uses the quiet moment to teach Alec some very basic dance moves.---This fic is a late birthday present to the wonderful Roja (@warlocksrune) who mentioned having a weakness for Alec discovering that Magnus can dance which made me think about Magnus teasing Alec for not being able to dance for like a week straight and led to this...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is a lyric from [The Special Affair by the Internet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESxDzsv3CkI). Also I definitely listened to my [Malec SS Fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8822065) for inspiration...
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday Boo!!! I hope you enjoy this even tho it's like 3 weeks late but you should still be celebrating you cause you deserve too!!!! Thanks for always being so kind and funny to me

"Alexander, would you like to dance with me?" Magnus asks with an offered hand, his rings practically sparkling in the soft lighting of the apartment. Alec looks back up to Magnus's face, shrugging as he shakes his head, "I can't dance."

A smile blooms across Magnus's face as he takes a step closer to Alec with this hand still outreached. "I didn't ask if you _could_ dance, I asked if you _wanted_ to." The side of Alec's lips curl up in a half smirk to himself at Magnus's words. He glances around the apartment, surprised to find that all his birthday party guests have left. "I could teach you a move or two if you want to learn." Magnus raises his outstretched hand to the ceiling, curling his lightly blue magic fingers into a loose fist that changes the music from an upbeat poppy song to a slower hip hop ballad, "just you and I."

"Just you and I?" Alec repeats, his smirk growing to a full fledged smile at the mental images: Magnus dancing, Magnus teaching him how to dance, of them dancing together. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too" Magnus replies with a soft smile, leading Alec to the area of the living room where they cleared out a space with dancing in mind. Magnus turns around to face Alec again, his body already moving slightly to the beat of the song, almost subconsciously like his head and hips are always listening for music to move too, even if it is just a gentle sway. Magnus licks his lips, his eyes looking mischievous as he makes eye contact with Alec, knowing perfectly well that Alec watched his hips and ass sway the whole walk over. “Okay, let’s start with those stiff hips of yours.”

Alec laughs at the teasing tone in Magnus’s voice, “not all of us have had centuries to work on our dance skills.”

“Sounds like an excuse, Alexander.” Magnus teases back with a wink.

“The most important thing I learned about dancing was to feel the beat and relax into it, let my body ebb and flow to the music while trying not to overthink all my movements.” Alec raises one skeptical eyebrow to which Magnus rolls his eyes back, “there is no wrong way to dance really, just try.”

And Alec does try. He moves his hips left to right in a manner that is a poor mockery of Magnus’s grace but he doesn’t know what to do with his hands and he can’t quite get his movements to the beat, always feeling a half a second too late. Magnus moves closer into Alec’s space, his voice gentle and barely above a whisper as he reminds Alec, “you’re over thinking it. Let go of that tension in your muscles- relax.”

Magnus punctuates the last word with a gust of warm air on Alec’s neck rune that he feels all the way into his core. The small push of magic in a sensitive place doing just the trick in helping Alec roll back his shoulders and arms, shaking some stress and stiffness from his back. Magnus’s hands slowly come up to rest gently on Alec’s hips, guiding him to match his pace. 

There is still eight inches or more between them but the moment feels intimate and Alec’s skin alight from Magnus’s hands. He feels overwhelmed from the gentle touch, watching Magnus sway, distracting him from listening to the music and his own dancing. He closes his eyes to pay better attention to the music, listening for that beat that Magnus is guiding his body to. He listens for it, that deep bass beat in the song that Magnus is trying to synch his movements to, and tries to let his body absorb it instead of predict it.

Once he feels like Magnus’s hands are keeping them physically connected instead of guiding him, he opens his eyes slowly to Magnus’s encouraging grin. He doesn’t even think twice before leaning forward and capturing Magnus’s lips in a quick kiss that makes his smile grow even bigger.

“Are you trying to distract me from teaching?” Magnus asks in a flirty tone, biting down lightly on his bottom lip in that way he knows riles Alec up. He shakes his head no, “Not my intention.” 

Magnus chuckles in response as the next song starts, a faster pace but with a beat that Alec latches onto much faster than the last song now that he has Magnus’s hands on his hips, anchoring him in a way that stops him from overthinking everything. As if reading his mind, Magnus’s reaffirms that notion, “you’re getting better, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the ficlet? Wanna talk Malec, Clizzy, general queer things, and/or the fact that Luke Garroway is a main character with me?? Check out my tumblr, [@sugarplummeliorn](http://www.sugarplummeliorn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
